Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal providing a multitasking environment by adjusting the size of a screen, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As the functions of terminals are becoming more diverse, terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals are embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to support and increase functions of the terminals, improvement of structural part and/or software part of terminals may be considered.
However, in the related art, when the user receives a call or a text message while using a supplementary function of a mobile terminal, the user must stop or temporarily stop the operation of the supplementary function or the display to receive the call or check the text message. Also, in the related art, even when multitasking is available to be performed, because an application displays information through the entire screen, the user must change the application displayed on the entire screen to perform multitasking. In addition, the related art has a problem in that it is not easy for another application to use information, which is inputted or outputted in an application being executed, causing a user inconvenience in using the different application.